Council Templar
The Council Templar (Also known as the Council's Order) is a small sub organization within the NOS, owned by the World Order Council. They perform tasks that involve taking care of threats pertaining to the illegal activity with the Boundary, such as Seithr Cores, tampering with Gates, or Cauldrons, and high levels of Seithr. They’re commonly deployed into the Taoreta Region. They fight for humanity, and don’t tend to bother with criminals or terrorists unless they're preforming illegal activity with the Boundary. They serve as the element of a fair order in the world. Information History The Council Templar was created by the former head of the Sequence Intelligence Agency to bring a system of balance to "Order". It was done to keep dangerous research from entering their faction or any kind of weapons of mass destruction involving seithr or the Boundary. Their main area of operation was then established to be in The 2nd Hierarchical City of Iwatsuchi. Joining Very few get into the council Templar, as like the Sequence Intelligence Agency's Sequence Destroyers, you have to be skilled in fighting individuals with power over the Boundary. But unlike the SIA who simply take who they see fit and the ones with power they find useful- the Council Templar is very picky about its members. Because its so dangerous, and missions revolve around the areas of the Taoreta Region or Black Sites, very few actually stay in it. Most are instead born into it or accepted by higher leaders after they've proven themselves. Knowledge The Council Templar is well versed in its knowledge of the Boundary, but knows only what it needs to. The most dangerous info is often kept among its leaders only. But they know about several matters like the cores, the Boundary Manifestation Experiments and the overall situation with the Corrosion Anomaly. Beliefs Individuals within the Templar are expected to never use their power for evil means as they don't believe in the ideals of suffering or corruption. Ever since its founding, the Templar has been the side of “justice” to the NOS and serves as a counterbalance to the ruthlessness of the Sequence Intelligence Agency. While its members are firm they are almost all looking to bring peace to the world. Because of the clashing ideals it's well known that the SIA and the Templar don’t get along in many of their decisions. The Templar tends to be devoted to the protection of individuals, while the SIA exploits them. Individuals who are brought before the Templar, are always fairly judged and given trial. They don’t handle executions of human targets, instead merely apprehend. They do not fight in the war directly for purposes of violence, only protection of its citizens. Under Marshal law is the only time where the Council Templar can be commanded by the Military leaders. The Council Templar, if ordered, to can interfere with the Sequence Intelligence Agency, if it’s believed they’re performing deadly researches. Offenses to the Templar *Using your power to bring harm to another human being or bring fear *Taking life without reason is considered sin among their ranks *Practicing in Black Magic *Exploiting the knowledge of the Azure and objects related to the Boundary *Allowing dangerous practices to continue while an individual has knowledge of them *Sharing knowledge of the Boundary Manifestation Experiments to the public Practices Combat In comparison to the Sequence Intelligence Agency who use destructive weapons to quickly destroy their opposition - the Council Templar uses Armagus and weaponry specifically designed to give them a chance against beings like the Boundary Manifestation Experiments and other dangerous adversaries. Its members are often users of Magic, although it’s not impossible to find Boundary users in it as well, such as Lazarith. Structure The Council Templar is small compared to the rest of the sub factions, They don’t often work in groups, and are instead individual or partnered units who are deployed by the word of the Head of Council, or by their leaders. The Council Templar can not perform individual actions on its own, all orders are through the Council. Because they’re such a small influence, it's rare for the Templar to ever get deployed to cities over the preferred Sequence Intelligence Agency. Ranks *Grand Master (General) *Paladin (Lt Generals) *Knight General (Major Generals) *Knight Commander (Colonels) *Knight (Majors) *Cleric (Lieutenants) *Apprentice (Privates) Members *??? (Leader) *Lazarith *Marina Hikamigawa Navigation Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze Category:Plot